Cadmus Jackson : Son of Neptune
by OrionTheRealHunter
Summary: What if Percy had a brother? But he got lost and was not a son of Poseidon
1. The Yancy Academy field trip

A/n:This will be a really short chapter. And I don't own Percy Jackson

Chapter - 1

The Yancy Field Trip

You know the drill, my brother has told you all about it. Look I didn't want to be a half-blood blah blah blah.

I'll cut to the chase, my name is Cadmus Jackson but everyone calls me Clark Jackson. So I'll start were my brother started... At the Yancy Academy field trip.

All the way to the city Percy kept fighting with a girl named Nancy Bobofit. Personaly, I wouldn't mind I read this awesome book on Greek Mythology.

After sometime I became angry at there constant bickering."Will thou shut up" I asked. "And will thou stop speaking in Ye Old English" Percy glared at me. "Oh, sorry I was reading this book and it was in Elizabethien English."

Suddenly the bus stopped Grover - Percy's best friend (And pretty much his only friend) - said "Well here goes nothing"

Boy did I know how much trouble I was getting into.

A/N:That was my first chapter of my first book. How was it? Please review and tell me some tips. I won't be adding chapters everyday but I will try my best


	2. The Yancy Field Trip Goes Bad

**A/N I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter - 2**

**Things Go Bad At The Field Trip**

Mr Brunner - our Latin teacher - was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. And he was leading the trip. So I felt good. And something tells that Percy does too.

The bad thing was Mrs. Dodds was also coming on the trip. See, I am the 'nerd ' in the school. But even if I get all the answers right Mrs. Dodds still tells me off. What for? Even I don't know.

The trip went off great there were marble statues of ancient Greek gods and goddesses, paintings, and all of this stuff were more than a hundred years old.

As Mr Brunner was talking about Greek funeral art, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about a naked guy on a stele. And for some reason my brother decided to make a fool out of himself and say "Will you shut up?" Of course it came out louder than he meant to. Of course everyone laughed. Of course Mr Brunner called him out. You know, my typical luck.

Mr Brunner told him to identify a picture on a stele. Thankfully, Percy managed to tell the answer without embarrassing himself.

Behind me Nancy snickered (again) something about Kronos and real life (I didn't know what she was talking about. I was too focused on Mr Brunner).

Suddenly Brunner asked, "And why, Mr Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Nancy's face went bright red. Percy thought and then shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

Later when Mr Brunner dismissed class for lunch he called me and Percy. "You must learn to answer my question," Mr Brunner told us.

"About the Titans?" I asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh!" Percy said.

He was always like that. No matter how much we scored he would always tell us to try better.

As we ate lunch, Nancy appeared in front of us with her ugly friends and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

The next thing I knew, a giant fist appeared out of a nearby fountain grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

Nancy screamed, "Percy pushed me."

Mr Dodds materialized next to us.

"Come with me." She said.

By her look in the eye she wanted me along too.

"But I didn't do anything." I grumbled.

"Honey," Mrs Dodds barked at us. "Now."

She led us to the Greek and Roman section in the museum.

"You've been giving us problems, honey,"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

" We are not fools Percy and Cadmus Jackson," Mrs Dodds said. " It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will sufder less pain."

I didn't know what she was talking about.I didn't steal anything. But well Percy, he had been selling illegal candy and he did not read the Tom Sawyer book for the book review.

"Well?" She asked.

"Ma'am, we don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed. Then something happened which was least wierdest thing was to happen to me. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She looked like 'The Vulture' from Spider Man.

Then I blacked out. Yep I didn't see what happened next. The people who will know me later will laugh about it. Come to thing of it, I may have wet my pants too.

Next thing I knew was me waking up and seeing Percy with a confused expression. He hadn't noticed that I had blacked out (or that I wet my pants).

When we went back outside Nancy Bobofit saw us and said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped tour butt."

If Percy could feel more confused he did. When we asked Grover he said said he didn't know a Mrs Dodds.

When we went to Mr Brunner he said, "ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr Jackson."

Percy handed the pen to Mr Brunner. Wait? How did he get a pen? When we asked about Mrs Dodds he frowned and said, "There is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know there has never been a Mrs Dodds in Yancy Academy. Are you two feeling alright?"

That was the least wierdest incident that ever will happen to me.

**A/N: I won't be publishing a new chapter until we get 2 reviews. So please review. *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
